Sonny, chad and baby
by princesspopular6417
Summary: This is my first sonny with a chance fanfic. so review kindly. Sonny and Chad welcome their new little bundle of joy into the world.fluff. it will be a 2 shot. please read and review. chapter 2 is now up! story is complete!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny, Chad and baby: A sonny with a chance fanfic

By princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance. All rights go to Disney.

Summary: Sonny and Chad welcome their new little bundle of joy into the world. This is my first Sonny with a chance fanfic. so when reviewing, review kindly. ...

Chapter 1:

**Hosptial**

**11 am**

Chad Dylan Cooper was sitting in the chair next to Sonny Monroe's hosptial bed. They were now married and Sonny was about to give birth to their first child. Chad held Sonny's hand. Sonny gave him a smile. Suddenly, Sonny began to feel the baby coming.

"Chad! The baby's coming!" Sonny told him

"I'll go get the doctor!" Chad replied

Chad walked out of the hosptial room and went to get the doctor.

Sonny began breathing hard. The baby was coming.

Chad followed by the doctor and a nurse returned into the room.

The doctor rushed over to Sonny

"Now, Mrs. Cooper I'm going to need you to push." The doctor told her.

Sonny pushed with all her might and at last, The baby was born.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper! You now have a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor told them.

The nurse went and quickly washed the baby off. Then she brought the baby to her parents.

The nurse placed the baby in Sonny's arms.

Sonny and Chad looked at their new little bundle of joy that was wrapped in a pink blanket.

The baby had her parent's complection, for what little hair she had it was brown like Sonny's and She had chad's sparkling baby blue eyes.

"She's got your eyes." Sonny said, happily

"She's got your hair. She's beautiful just like her mother." Chad replied lovingly.

"Oh, chad!" Sonny replied lovingly.

Then they kissed.

"What should we name her?" Chad asked.

"How about Claire Daniella Cooper?" Sonny asked

"I love that name!" Chad replied

and so they named their beautiful baby girl, Claire Daniella Cooper

...

so that was chapter 1 of this story. how did you like it? it's my first sonny with a chance fanfic so review kindly. next chapter, the cast of so random will meet the new little baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sonny and Chad continued to cuddle with their new baby. Baby Claire looked up at her parents. She gave them a smile and giggled.

"Hello, my little princess." Chad said to the baby, while Sonny handed her to him gently.

Meanwhile, The So Random cast and The Mackenzie falls cast came to the hosptial to meet the new little baby. The casts both signed in and took their seats in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" The so random cast asked eye balling the Mackenize falls cast.

"What are you doing here?" The Mackenzie cast replied back, also eye balling the so random cast.

Then Trevor (Chad's friend) stood up and said:

"Look we all don't like that Chad and Sonny are together. but we all came to see their new little baby! so for today let's call it a truce and put aside our differances! who's with me?" Trevor told everone.

So both the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls put aside their differences.

"Ok, Will the casts of So Random and Mackenzie falls follow me please? Sonny and Chad are in room 211." A nurse said.

So the casts followed her. Tawni then nudged Zora.

"Zora, Have you noticed that nurse's ugly shoes?" Tawni remarked.

"Tawni, We're here to see the new baby not be the fashion police." Zora replied.

They all finally got the room.

The nurse opened the door for them and both of the casts walked in.

They saw Chad holding the baby in his arms.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Both of the casts cooed.

"Tawni, Chad and I were wondering if you would be our daughter's godmother?" Sonny said, Joyfully.

"Yes, I thousand times yes!" Tawni replied, excited.

"what's the baby's name?" asked Zora

"Claire Daniella Cooper" Sonny and Chad said in unison

The rest of the casts met the baby and a good time was had by all

the end.

...

Well, I hope you all liked this story! please read and review below and tell me how it was.

I know this chapter was a little rushed but I got writers block a little bit and whatever came up in my ideas I wrote.

Thank you so much for your support and I look forward to writing more stories soon. :)


End file.
